U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,895 to Tawney and Little relates to a method of vulcanizing butyl rubber by means of para-substituted phenol dialcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,572 to Hall relates to a method of vulcanizing conjugated diolefin type elastomers in which a thiazyl sulfide is employed as a primary accelerator and in which certain conjugated polyoxypropylene-polyoxyethylene compounds are included in the elastomer as an activator for the thiazyl sulfide.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,288 to Banes and Nelson relates to a process for improving the quality of tackifying resins by the addition of cyclodiene monomers to raise the softening point.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,792 to Speranza and Waddill relates to polyoxypropylene polyamines as vulcanizing agents for halogen-containing polymers such as polyepichlorohydrin. The cured polymers are useful specialty rubbers which are resistent to ozone attack.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,928 to Bentley and Godfrey relates to a combination of compounds for accelerating the cure of a polyglycidyl ether of a polyhydric phenol cured with a polyoxyalkylene polyamine. The epoxy resin product is useful in castings, coatings, adhesives, laminates, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,908 to Harvey relates to mixtures of a polyglycol polyamine and an alkylene polyamine, which when added to polyepoxides provide compositions which are useful in coatings, castings, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,072 to Waddill relates to a combination of accelerators for accelerating the cure of a polyglycidyl ether of a polyhydric phenol cured with a polyoxyalkylene polyamine at ambient or elevated temperatures.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,756 to Gerstin and Spenadel relates to the use of reactive phenol-formaldehyde type resins to cure elastomer-based paints.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,514 to Waddill relates to a process for accelerating the cure of epoxy resins by mixing an epoxy resin of a polyhydric phenol, a polyglycidyl ether with an accelerator-hardener combination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,191 to Kay and Gutierrez relates to tackifying agents for rubber comprising chemically treated guayule resin. Guayule resin is treated with a mixture of phenol and formaldehyde. The resin product is useful in promoting tack and green strength in unvulcanized rubber compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,365 to Schloman and Davis relates to guayule-type resins which are chemically treated with an amine terminated polyether with the modified guayule resin and have improved physical properties when used as a rubber additive.
An article by Keller et al, Rubber Chem. Technol., 1981, 54(1), 115-123 relates to the use of guayule resin as a plasticizer in rubber compositions.
The above patents do not disclose the use of a reactive phenolic resin in combination with an amine terminated polyether to modify guayule resin as by increasing the softening point thereof or the use of such modified guayule resin to improve the properties of unvulcanized or vulcanized rubber compositions.